In the Midst of the Night
by Lady Sere
Summary: Serena is given a second chance with a lost love. Will Setsuna allow it to happen or is their love to strong? Rated R for scenes and language. ^.^ R&R Please Sere
1. The beginning?

In the Midst of Night

This is my first fan fic and I'm not really sure, so please please don't take it to rough on me. This is about Serena, Darien, and a mysterious man, who is he where did he come from? No it isn't Seiya or Demando, it's someone new. This mysterious figure appears to Serena in the midst of the night wearing old clothes. Rated Pg 13 and maybe R for later chapters. Also I do not own Sailor Moon nor will I ever, though at times I wish I could to role in the big dough hehe. Anyways on with the story!!

~~*****~~

As Serena was slipping into her silk nightgown, she felt a cold wind drift over her body chilling her to the bone. She shivered, she was never really a holy woman believing in spiritual things but lately she's been praying like there was no tomorrow. Serena didn't understand why she did this before she went to bed, but she knew that she needed it, as if some unknown force was telling her that. Sometimes at night she felt like she was a whole other person, bent on something she didn't know. Her sub-conscious mind remembering something from another time but what is it and where does it come from? Serena didn't know but it was starting to scare her a lot.

In her dreams after she went to bed, a swirling mist surrounds her form. As she looks down, her eyes widen in fear and awe. What looks like her princess dress when she is Princess Serenity can be seen upon her form. Although the dress was different in make and style, it was the same. The golden silk cascading down her figure, her long silver tresses hanging down her back, and a silver crown upon her forehead. She smiles serenely, her cerulean blue eyes taking in the effect the dress had on her ivory complexion. She had to admit that her fiance the man of her soul was there with her. She turned her head slightly smiling softly and lightly caressed his cheek as he leaned down close behind her. "My love you look ravishing in that dress." He put his arms around her slender waist lightly rubbing her protruding stomach. ( Au: No Darien is not the father either) He stood a good half-foot above her, his silver hair being highlighted by the backdrop also. His emerald eyes seemed to see into her soul as he slowly bent his head and kissed her lips slowly and softly. His muscular build seemed to compliment her smaller frame, and an emblem she didn't know glowed brightly on his forehead. It was a cross between a star and the moon directly behind it, it still confused her as to why he choose her over all the other princesses in her galaxy.

She blushed at the compliment and lowered her head giggling. "It was my second choice, the first being a make of my Moon Princess Gown my love." She placed her hands over his on her stomach smiling leaning into him. " Do you remember when we first met?" though she asked quietly it was unmistakable she was going down to the hardships they encountered. She felt him nod and couldn't believe how close she almost came to loosing him. As she turned around to look into his face it was like a shadow was cast over his features. She grabbed for him only to have him disappear and awaken with a start, drenched in sweat, and close to crying her eyes out.

She blinked looking at the early morning sunrise and sighed. She really hated rising early especially when she could be sleeping in. Why was she having all these dreams? She didn't understand it, and who was this guy? Its almost like something was telling her something but she didn't know what. Should she believe her dream???? Should she leave Darien and go off on her own??? She didn't know and she was so tired of all these dreams she couldn't make heads or tails of it. She just wanted to get away for a little while and have a good night's rest without anything happening. Serena got up from her bed and yawned slowly walking to the bathroom. On her way she grabbed a towel, her school clothes, and underclothes. She didn't want to forget the dream because the man made her feel so alive unlike she was when she was with Darien. She didn't understand it but her heart and soul cried out for this man. His emerald eyes haunted her dreams, her waking hours, and even her diary. She prayed her mother wouldn't read her diary because that was one thing she didn't want anyone to read, it was her private thoughts and dreams. She took a quick shower and quickly got out getting dressed, and running downstairs the first person there besides her mother.

Ms. Tsukino looked at her daughter and lifted an eyebrow. "Konnichiwa Serena. You are up early." She caught Serena's smile and shook her head at her daughter's daydreaming and smiled slightly. If she remembered correctly she was like that also. Though she didn't admit it to Serena, because she was a lot like her when she was younger. 

Serena wasn't even paying attention. She grabbed a bagel and started eating it, still daydreaming and got up walking out. "Ja matte ne mother." She left the room grabbed her school bag and walked out the door hearing the shower running and Sammy in the bathroom singing Britney Spears, Opps I did it Again. She laughed starting her walk to Juban High School and ran smack dab into Darien. "Gah can't you watch where you're going Zit face?"

Darien laughed shaking his head and taking her into his arms, before lightly brushing his lips against hers. Serena blushed a bright red, and turned her face away. She didn't feel the same way for him as she once did. Her dreams have changed that, and she also knew that the future was changed. She moved away and watched as a hurt expression crossed Darien's features before he hides it expertly. He watched her move away his heart crying out as he has a flashback. **He was in a garden, listening in on a conversation between his love and her betrothed. Darien so hated her betrothed that he began to scheme a way to win her back. Many nights passed than many months and finally two years. He would then put his plan into effect. He waited for the night of the ball, when he saw his beloved walk into the room of her husband, and he was surprised by the fact that she was pregnant. He staggered for a moment and lowered his hand which iniated the attack. He watched helpless as his love threw herself in front of the ball of energy, causing her to go into labor.**

Serena quickly went on her way to the Juban High School where she met up with Mina, Ami, and Lita. They gathered outside right when the sky started to darken.

*******

I know that's a bad cliffhanger but don't want to put it all in one story right? Well send me your comments and what you think!


	2. Attack of the Tentacle Beast

Attack of the Tentacle Monster

Serena quickly went on her way to the Juban High School where she met up with Mina, Ami, and Lita. They gathered outside right when the sky started to darken. Thunder rumbled causing several people to jump in fear, and scamper for covering. A mysterious figure appeared before the four girls, his emerald eyes reminding Serena of something she should remember, but she blows it off slightly.

The man stood there, his eyes trained on Serena, as if they were both in a trance. Blue eyes met green eyes, tall and muscular met petite, warrior met warrior, gentleman met lady, and prince met princess. They could see all of these things in each other, along with a moment of recognition. Everything seemed blocked from them, as the man executes a perfect bow. He gave a disarming smile to the four girls, seeing their expressions of shock written on them. The four girls could feel an aura of power surrounding him, yet they couldn't tell if he was good or bad. The girls looked wearily at each other, but Serena looked directly after him, sensing she's met him before.

Laughter was heard, and the girls turned to look. Standing there was a youma that looked very much human except for a tentacle hanging over its shoulder. Snake fangs came from its mouth, purple eyes glared at the four young women. The humanoid youma staggered/walked towards the four young women before they could snap out of it more tentacles flew out surrounding them. The women cried out in surprise and started screaming as electricity flew through the tentacles to their bodies. Serena screamed out the loudest, as the monster seemed to concentrate more volts of energy into her. Ami, Lita, and Mina were close to passing out.

The youma laughed harshly, squeezing the tentacles tighter around the girls, almost cutting off the air supply. It had orders to sustain the girls, but it soon realized that one of the scouts was missing. That was his mistake, he didn't have the firey one. The youma started to look around, as a fireball quickly hit him in the back, burning the tentacles off leaving behind an acrid smell in the air. 

The other girls ran around the side of the building looking around and upon seeing no one transformed. The four girls quickly changed into the super heroines, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Venus. 

*****

Sailor Mars was quickly becoming wiped of all her energy. She had to try and stall for as long as possible due to the fact the other girls were just as drained as she was. She puts her hands together (as if in prayer) and closes her eyes. Mars begins to summon the burning Mandela, which she released quickly into a burning ball of fire. (sorry I think I'm getting fire soul and the burning Mandela mixed up) The fire quickly spreads over the tentacled monster right as the other sailors ran up. 

Sailor Jupiter let off her thunderclap strike that electrocuted the monster. The monster feel to one kneel smoke rising off of it's decaying body, giving off an odorous smell that was making quite a few of the sailor scouts sick. Sailor moon lifted her scepter and aimed it at the monster doing a series of movements, before saying "Moon Scepter Elimination!" A giant her escaped from the scepter freezing the monster where it was before completely destroying it.

*******

Darien having felt the disturbance transformed into Tuxedo Mask, and quickly went to the scene. He watched the sailor scouts fight and smiled seeing Sailor Moon destroy the monster. Tuxedo Mask vanished since he wasn't of any use this time. He didn't even let the scouts know he was there before transforming into Darien and heading back to the arcade.

****** 

The sailor scouts detransformed and went their separate ways to classes. They met up later after school was finished, and had a meeting.


	3. The Meeting That Brought Tears

The Meeting That Brought Tears

*dodges any thrown fruit* Sorry guys my comp was being a butt head on Attack of the Tentacle Beast and wouldn't let me download the full chapter, but it finally worked. I may have to go back and touch up this chap. Well here is the next and since I'm on overwork schedule by school it may be a few days before I can write again.

********

At the meeting Serena was so tired and drained that she brought a pillow down from Rei's bed curling up into it. She rolled onto her side barely able to keep her eyes open, much less stop the small shivers of cold running up her back.

Ami who sat on the other side of Serena shook her head in despair seeing that her princess was extremely tired, but also the way that she could just crawl up and go to sleep anywhere. Ami looked around her, hoping that each girl would get a good night's sleep, and that they would be recharged in the morning. Somehow that was just the effect of their super heroine powers. They could be drained by all of the attacks, but with sleep and a lot of food, (though between you and me how in heck does Serena eat all of that and keep such a slim figure?) just to maintain their energy.

*************

As Serena laid on the ground, her dream started up again. **She was at the ball, standing beside her beloved. (and no it isn't one of the generals though he is related to Zoisite) When she saw a ball of energy come towards him, she gets in the way knocking them both out of the line of fire when her water burst. She cried out slightly in alarm not knowing what happened when Ami, Lita, Rei, and Mina appeared by her side taking the Queen to her chambers baring the King out.

Everything within the palace stood out in the ballroom, worried for the safety of the Queen, since birthing was very dangerous. The midwives all said that the Queen was either carrying twins or triplets. When the King heard this he became afraid for his young wife even though she, the midwives, and the sailor scouts assured him that no harm would befall her because she was young and healthy.

Everyone watched as they saw him pace the floor of the ballroom and glance up frantically when he heard his wife scream, the people knew that he loved his wife more than words can say. They all sympathasized with the king since his lady wife was the one who brought about peace and love into the palace and among other people.

The Earth Prince Endymion was still to much in shock over nearly causing the death of his beloved, and realized what a dope he was. He stood tall keeping his dark secret well guarded, and envying the man whom held her heart. He couldn't bare to see the Star King's hands on the Moon Princess..... now Star Queen. He boiled at the thought of what they did to concieve a child. It was meant to be him and his precious Serenity not Serenity and that ... that man! The people around him gathered the dark vibes and parted leaving enough space between him and themselves.

A final howl was heard as three cries split the silence. Everyone (though still worried), quickly gave out a cheer, while others smiled a little wearily. They watched as the Star King ran up the winding staircase and up onto the landing taking a left heading straight for the royal bedchambers. The sailor scouts right on his tail.

********

Ami was the first to notice that Serena, had tears running down her eyes, and looked around at the other three women. They all had tears running down there eyes for some unknown reason. They didn't know what it was that brought about this strange mood, but they didn't like it. Somehow Serena's emotions where becoming stronger, effecting them, and others around her. From what most of them could remember that was a sign that the Moon Princess was about to be reawakened, and the rebirth of the world started.

**********

Would it come about or would an unknown man whom already has a claim to Serenity's heart take her back? Love her, cherish her, reveal in the closeness at their time of need, or would Trista step in the way and make sure that didn't happen. Stay tuned to see if Trista Sailor Pluto, will allow Serenity's heart to flow, or if she'll kill the true love before it has begun. 

P.S. My bf is actually the one who inspired me to write this story. I'm basing the mysterious man on him and his char *blushes* Anyways bye for now!


	4. The Awakening Of the Moon Princess

The Awakening of the Moon Princess

As Serena continued to dream, Darien was also dreaming about the same events, and how he was the one who was meant to be with Serenity. He didn't want that low down upstart of an Emperor to rule over them, much less over his precious Serenity. He went up to the landing, and started to head towards the royal bedchamber. Darien saw that the triplets were indeed beautiful, just like their mother, but they had either silver, emerald, or sky blue eyes like their mother. 

Darien stared at the little girl that looked so much like Serenity, that he gave a small gasp in surprise. (Yeah a man gasping lol. Seen it done before) He looked between the triplets noticing no sounds came from the royal bedchamber. Darien instantly became worried and quickly went to the door looking in. In his way stood Princess Rei, who was in her sailor fuku. He then looked further into the room, noticing that the rest of the princesses were in their fukus, and that the upstart of a King was there, in his own royal attire.

Darien looked at his love who lay on the bed almost as still as death, but she slowly opened her eyes and looked not at him, but her husband the Star King. He couldn't take it anymore and left the room.

***********

Meanwhile the scouts were gathered around Serena's small form, lightly hovering around her. They didn't understand why all the scouts were there. The asteroid scouts, the inner and outer scouts, the Moon Guard, and then the Starlight's. They were all there as where before they were not. They all felt the stirrings of a strong sensation, to be at the earth in Rei's temple. When they were all there, their planetary symbols began to glow. 

No one knew why their symbols glowed or why they were needed but they felt something was going to happen that would change their lives more than it has already. They looked at each other, before forming a semi-circle around the princess, their eyes glued on her, as their auras grew brighter and stronger.

************

Serena dreamed of giving birth to the twins, her smile weak, but her eyes shining the love she felt towards her husband. His face was still in shadow, though it was starting to take definite shape. She didn't understand this urge, to be with him, but when she turned her head she found Setsuna there watching her with sad mournful eyes. Serena knew that something almost irrevocable will happen.

She slowly reached towards her husband who was instantly at her side, cradling her, stroking her hair and gently kissing her temples. He held her to him tightly, kissing her temples rocking her back and forth. Anyone who watched could tell their marriage was a love match and not one of convenience. 

The scouts watched as the queen was held against her love, a little boy and girl in her arms, while he held his first-born child, and wife. They made the perfect family, but that's when something dark and terrible struck. A dark cloud formed around the palace sealing everyone in. Setsuna jumped to stand in front of her queen, and using the time staff opened a portal. "Go on in your majesties we will fight this..." She pushed them into the portal before turning and starting to fight the monsters that started to come from the portal. All the scouts fought so that their royal majesties could escape and run. Setsuna put them in the only safe place she knew.

************

Serena awoke with a start, her heart racing and a silver and gold glow emitting from her crescent moon mark. She saw the other colors emitting from her friends, before the silver and gold light overtook her. Everything was blocked from around her, as she felt the planets and solar system give her their power, through her friends, and then from the cosmos themselves.

Each of the scouts glowed their respective colors. Ami glowed a light blue, Michiru glowed a teal color, Haruka glowed a dark yellow, Setsuna glowed a dark dark green, Hotaru glowed a dark purple, Rei glowed a red, Mina glowed an orange, and Lita glowed an emerald green. Seiya was glowing a dark blue, Taiki was glowing a green, and Yaten glowed a light yellow. ( Au: if I got the colors wrong please let me know so that I may fix it) Two other mysterious colors joined the rest of the gathered auras as though they knew it was time. A bright silver that blended with Serena's own aura, giving a sense of loving and well being. Then a bright purple ( Au: I'm using that for the earth's colors ) joined in with the other colors swirling around. All the colorful auras focused on Serena, making her glow in the ethereal light. 

The glow that surrounded her made a casing around her small frame, blocking her from view. Serena slowly thought about her past life as the Moon Princess, and slowly started to glow brighter. The encasing fell away to reveal Serenity for a moment completely naked. Her eyes were an innocent crystal blue, her skin flawlessly pale, her baby fat gone, her hair a light silver color, and her white flowing silk dress appeared on her body. She looked at all the sailor scouts, her champions, friends, and loved ones. Her eyes lighted on the StarLights and she smiled. 

The StarLights smiled back watching the purest light, which was still shining in all her glory. Their eyes started to tear up as they reached to each other giving a little group hug. Each clinging, carrying on, and wiping tears self-consciously, giving wavering smiles. They laughed, and once again hugged each other tightly.

*************

How did you like it? Good Bad in between? Let me know cause I'll start holding chapters hostage with a big old knife..... not! Anyways let me know if you want to know who will show themselves. Chao!


	5. In the Shadows

In the Shadows

Watching from the dark shadows, a dark figure watched his eyes glittering slightly. Soon it would be time for them to be reunited once more. Soon... He turned and started to walk towards the shadows, but his feet didn't want to move. He watched his love slowly reemerge from the cocoon, looking as delicate and lovely as he remembered. His heart beat fast in his chest, millions of emotions ran through him, but jealousy reigned free when he saw the StarLights give his love a lot of affection. He wanted to make himself known but knew it would be too soon as of yet. The shadows surrounded his form and kept him from view, though he knew his love and the Mar's Princess could sense him.

He saw them look around, before Serenity narrowed in on his presence, beckoning him to her. She couldn't of known how beautiful she looked to him, nor would she ever truely know how much she meant to him. He watched the moonlight seem to swirl around her figure, her hair flowing down her back, he felt an ache within him as he slowly stepped from the shadows, a hood covering his face.

Serenity watched him approach; her facial features frozen in a state of serene beauty, but within she was trembling with fear and longing. She stepped from the shelter that her friend's had erected to protect her, stepping towards the stranger. She never took her eyes off of him, as he never once looked from her. She knew that if she pulled back the hood of the robe, she would see emerald eyes, silver hair and the long lost empire insignia. Her moon insignia glowed brightly on her forehead, as she raised a hand slowly towards the hooded figure.

He reached his hand out for her hand, taking it in his silky slightly work roughened hands, and kissed her palm. "It is good for you to be back Princess." Even though he said it without an infliction, they could tell he loved her more than life itself. He saw the way the other scouts stood watching him, the way they would of liked to have nothing else to do but tear him apart piece by piece. He stepped closer to Serenity, as she raised her head he lowered his. At first it was just a brush of their lips against the other, before she gave a low whimper and wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her closer, his robe practically covering her body with her held close to him.

She shivered feeling his body against hers, her lips parted softly in surprise as she felt his tongue slide between her lips. She closed her eyes feeling the emotions well within her as she fought to overcome the sensations, but she couldn't. She clung to him, running her fingers through his hair, holding him to her, she could feel is strong muscular arms around her tiny waist, a sigh of pleasure escaping her lips.

They did not hear the snickers, the loud gawfuls that the rest of the gang were doing. It felt as if they were in their own world, which consisted of just the two of them. They clung to each other before they parted for breath, hanging onto each other.

************

Darien watched from afar his eyes narrowing when he saw the strange man embrace her. He felt a deep hatred deep within him., his eyes narrowing slightly. He felt an instant dislike for the man, his hatred almost deeper than in the past against his love's husband the Star King. He smiled remembering her tender embrace whenever he caught her so lost in his own memories he didn't see the youma that was heading straight towards them. He also didn't see the dangerous vine that came speeding towards him from behind........

************

Oh I'm so cruel. Darien lovers do not read the next chapter or you'll cry and hate my guts hehe. But if not continue reading Darien will have a surprise or will he be able to dodge before he gets hit? Find out in the next chapter and also no hate emails!


	6. Dariens Resting Place?

Recap: Darien watched from afar his eyes narrowing when he saw the strange man embrace her. He felt a deep hatred deep within him, his eyes narrowing slightly. He felt an instant dislike for the man, his hatred almost deeper than in the past against his love's husband the Star King. He smiled remembering her tender embrace whenever he caught her so lost in his own memories he didn't see the youma that was heading straight towards them. He also didn't see the dangerous vine that came speeding towards him from behind........

************

Darien felt something heading towards him and rolled to his right, not expecting a second bombardment so soon after the first. One vine struck him in the left shoulder right above the heart, another struck his leg, and the third struck him in the stomach. He let out a loud tortured wail. He struggled against the vines, his eyes blazing slightly in defiance, and pain as he lets out another yell. Darien raised his right arm and using the powers from Terra crushed the vines in his hands. 

The creature cried out in pain hissing, and throws more vines at Darien. Darien didn't have the strength to move and cried out. The sailor scouts and the unknown man appeared just in time to kill the monster, but what surprised the sailors most was when Mina threw herself over Darien's limp form holding him to her. She bent over him her tears sliding down her face and onto him. She cradled him in her arms as she rocked back and forth, a tender admission slipping through her lips, she whispers into his ear, " I love you Darien."

Before he could say anything a gurgling sound escapes his throat and blood comes up. He tried again to say something but every time he did no one could hear him. Blood oozed out of his mouth with every syllable. He grabbed Mina's head and with his last breath pulled her down, with the last ounce of his strength he kissed her hard, long and passionately. Mina ran her hands slowly over his features crying out when he slipped away right after their kiss. She pounded on his chest crying out in rage and pain, her wail being heard all over Japan.

*************

The sailor scouts watched Mina with a sad look on their faces. None of them knowing what to do really. Serena looked at her beloved who nodded, and wrapped his arm about her slim waist in comfort. She stepped forward wrapping her arm about Mina holding the girl close. 

Mina in turn, hugged Serena closer crying into her arms. Mina didn't see that Serena had closed her eyes, and was glowing in her silver and golden aura. The purple color having appeared in her aura, she moves away from Mina, kneeling down beside Darien placing her hand on his forehead, and leans over gently kissing his lips. The glow that surrounded her then surrounded Darien. The glow became brighter covering the Serena and Darien, unknown to the others, except her love, she traveled to the Elysian Fields. ( It's kinda like the Field of Dreams where all the good souls go to rest for eternity. If you want more info look up Hades the Greek God of death Chao! )

*************

In the Elysian Fields Darien stared at the surrounding area, his entire being feeling down. He felt torn in two over who he should pick. Serena was the one he's liked forever, but when it comes to Mina his entire soul went to her not only half of it. He didn't like this feeling at all, his dark blue eyes darkened to indigo. He felt something appear next to him and he turned his head, his mouth gaping open in shock and a mild case of surprise. He never knew that Sere ( a.k.a. Serena ) could visit this place. He had had dreams of this place yes, but he didn't know anyone living could visit it either.

Serena spotted Darien and walked to him. She didn't know that she looked like an angel much less one of strength. From the look on Darien's face, the amazed look, she laughed slightly her eyes twinkling in happiness. Her entire being was aglow in the aura, and her silver hair looked metallic, her cerulean blue eyes looked deeper, her ivory skin glowing like a ray of sunbeam. Darien couldn't take his eyes off of her, and she watched as emotions flew across his face.

Darien got up and hugged her fiercely, his emotions on a turn table, his mind in a strange sort of haze, he watched her, and noticed features that were Mina's in Serena's face. For a brief moment Darien thought he was seeing Mina, and pulled her up against him. He lowered his head capturing her lips in a fierce passionate kiss, all the while Serena was struggling slightly against him. Her body was pinned to his, her eyes closed, as she tried not to think about exactly what he was doing. Before, he could know what was about Serena brought down her heel shoe on his instep grinding it, a howl emitted from his throat as he looked down seeing the blood that now gushed from the wound. He cussed and raved as Serena backed away, her eyes narrowed slightly.

He finally realized what he almost done and hobbled away from her. She gave him one of her killing glares, that said "try that again and you will be sorry." She turned and gave up for another time, her features starting to pale. She returned to her body, her eyes closed, the mysterious man in the cloak holding her frame. He pulled her into his arms cradling her and lord help anyone who tried to harm her. His muscles was tense as he kissed her lips gently, his emerald eyes glowing slightly in fury. He gathered Serena to his chest and began walking away towards a cherry apple Porsche. (Gosh I want one of those babies!) 

He put her in the passenger seat buckled the belt then buckled his own belt, before he started that purring little baby not putting on any lights yet because he didn't want the scouts to know who he was. When he was further away from them he turned his lights on, and drove to his apartment where he took Serena in. He took off the cape and.......

************

lol Don't through the produce yet! I swear I will let you know how he looks in the next chapter...... then again you may have met him already. I shall never tell! Anyways will he allow Serena to look upon his face, or will he keep to the shadows in his apartment? That is a question that even I can't answer and I'm writing the story!


	7. At the Apartment

Who's hating me at the moment for all those big cliffhangers??? *watches as several hands go up* Ok ok I get the point next time I'll leave it at a bigger cliffhanger and not write for a week! lol *runs for cover of flying fruit* ok ok I'll be a good girl and try to post it as soon as I can...... btw I especially like the reviews I've received from my ic family Steph, Perceh, and Justin And a special thanks to all those who are reading my story though not replying :"~ all well we'll getcha on the next go round. Thanks 

Miss-informed-Kitty, Leslie Hellstone, Chamos, HB-Rider, Amy@ngeL, NarumiAyumi, Malverick, Lady Arwen Evenstar, SlvrDrgn, Moon Blossom, and Lisa for reading my story! Also warning no one under the appropriate age should read this chapter..... include graphic language and sexual scene! Though multiple times! ^.^

*************

Recap: He put her in the passenger seat buckled the belt then buckled his own belt, before he started that purring little baby not putting on any lights yet because he didn't want the scouts to know who he was. When he was further away from them he turned his lights on, and drove to his apartment where he took Serena in. He took off the cape and.......

*************

He took off the cape and mask he wore, showing his face slowly an inch at a time. His thick lower lip was revealed, then his matching upper lip, his straight slightly flaring nose comes into view, then his high cheekbones, and finally his emerald eyes are revealed. He keeps his hair covered but you can tell from his eyebrows that he has silver hair. He lets his emerald eyes slowly devour his beloved, he slowly bends over placing light kisses over her lips, jaw, and throat an aching within him having started up. He moved away slightly looking down into the face of the sleeping angel in front of him, his right hand caressing her left cheek. He wanted her like he did in the past a fire, a rage that burned brighter and truer than anything he's ever seen. Nothing would keep him away from her this time not even the Terra Prince.

Serena felt touches on her face, lips, throat, and cheek. She slowly opened her eyes, her sky blue eyes looking into the emerald depths above her. She blushed slightly at the feeling that they had done this many a times before. She lightly lifted her left hand covering his right hand as she gazed into his face. Her tongue slowly came out to wet her lips, the motion being slightly seductive in it's own rights. She had passed out and didn't know about the erotic little tease he had done, or else there would of been clues on her body to let him know how much it would of effected her. She closed her eyes as she wrapped her arms about his neck, raising up slightly, her lips pressing to his gently, a moan of pure pleasure escaping her lips. 

He groaned slightly into her mouth, his hands on either side of her head, as he moved his mouth against hers. Their lips seemed to mold to each other, their tongues twirling seeming to mate with each other. A sense of belonging to each other enveloped them like it did in the past. Their pasts was sealed, their present together, but their future was unknown to them. He laid her onto the couch, lightly skimming his hands over her body, his eyes closed as he was in the presence of the only woman he has ever loved. She may not remember him fully yet, but something inside of him told him that if there were together in the only way that they have ever truly opened up then she would remember. He prayed that she would remember for his soul was in peril of being lost without its mate. He needed her, like she needed him. 

Slowly removing her shirt, revealing her creamy, silky, ivory skin one inch at a time, he allowed his fingertips to slowly brush over her body. His lips paying homage to hers, as she caressed his body in the same fashion, but her inexperience set her apart. Her hands clumsily removed his shirt, as her body tingled in response to his. She felt every nerve cell awaken with his touch, her body convulsing with the feelings. She broke the kiss looking into his face, before taking off his hood. She gave a tender smile softly caressing his face, and running her fingers through his hair. 

She stopped for the briefest of moments looking up at him, a gasp slipping from her parted lips. He was the guy that bumped into her earlier in the week, the same hot guy she had dreams about. Her heart beat in a frantic tempo, her body quivering in denial and anticipation. She licked her lips, her nipples hardened at the thought of him. She quivered slightly, as she felt him move down. She felt his lips on her breasts, gently suckling from her nipple, her body quivering in pleasure as she gasped. She could feel the way his hands cupped her breasts, making them stick out, and pushed together, her breasts forming valleys. She closed her eyes arching into him.

He had had enough of all of her little moans, he became hotter and heavier by the minute. He slowly removed his pants and underwear kicking them and his shoes from him. He then went back to undressing Serena the rest of the way. His hands moving over her pussy slowly. (Au: Don't throw anything! I swear I am not at all in my right mind right now I swear it! *coughs looking away* Anyways enjoy! hehe ) He felt her jump, but he also felt how wet she was. He smiled slightly against her nipple as he suckled harder, lightly biting the tip. She gasped in pleasure, her body arching off of the couch. He kissed her deeply with tongue, grabbing her by her butt, and lifted her as he slowly guided himself into her. 

Her eyes widened in surprise and shock, feeling herself give way underneath him. The feeling so intense she almost cried out, and loudly too! When he got to her hymen, she whimpered slightly looking up at him. It lasted only a minute before he lowered his head kissing her passionately with tongue, and with a quick thrust was completely inside of her. He stayed like that a moment letting her get used to the feel of him inside of her. "Relax baby I won't hurt you even for my last breath," he said in a deep calm soothing voice. She started to raise her hips in invitation, him getting the hint started to move within her slowly at first. Her inner muscles tightening about him like a vise, his cock being squeezed extremely tight within her. He picked up speed, gripping her hips thrusting harder, and deeper inside of her. 

She gasped moving against him, her entire body quivering in pleasure. She closed her eyes seeing stars explode behind them, and blinding multi-colored lights. She felt him twitch inside of her a moan escaping her lips, as she came.... and hard she did orgasm. Her entire body shook with the explosion that it left within her. He could feel her tighten about him even tighter, a low groan tearing out of his throat.

************

Mina smiled slightly feeling extreme love in the air, it was so thick that no one could dare ignore the feelings. She looked towards Rei, Ami, and Lita a smile appearing on her face as she gave them a small smile. "It seems our princess has taken someone...," none of the girls noticed the slight hitch in Mina's voice though she hide it well. Rei noticed however and hugged her friend to her bosom. Mina held onto Rei, as she started to cry, Lita and Ami appearing instantly on either side of her giving her a group hug. Each of them felt differently about the turn of events. Unknown to them the outers was saying about the same thing. 

************

Michiru stared at Setsuna shaking her head," How come you want to get rid of the guy? I mean he does love Serenity." She looked at her lover, as Haruka sat down beside her wrapping her left arm around Michiru. Each of them having the feeling that this was right, but Sets was dead set against it. (Au: Sorry I'm kinda using the Japanese version and American version of names. So not cool, but anyways I hope you are enjoying ja! )

************

So I did it again left it at a major turning point and didn't finish. I'm bad aren't I? My comp is messing up cause of bad weather and then the school's comp is being screwy also . Seems like nothing it going my way. Anyways the next chapter is mainly going to be in the aftermath of what happened. Stay tuned cause you just might end up catch a brief glimpse of a certain silver haired ancient god! And that is no kidding! lol


	8. In the Aftermath

Ok remember how I said I wouldn't leave it at such a big cliffhanger and I did? I am so very sorry.... to an extent. If you wish more chapters I want more reviews *pouts* Am I that terrible of a writer or am I boring? *sniffles* I wish to hear from all of my readers not just a few. I feel so alone... No the ancient god isn't Yaten. I am basing this on many of the rps (role-plays) that my bf and me have done. We both sort of have a vendetta again Darien. Don't get us wrong but watch the anime. All of the girls treat Serena like crap, but worst of all is how Darien treats her! Gosh if I was her I would have long since split the scene. Anyways that is just my opinion, no hate emails! Anyways this chappie is about Setsuna's vendetta against my mysterious char who you'll find out a name to soon enough or later in this chapter I haven't figured out when yet. ^.^ No killing the writer!

**************

Michiru stared at Setsuna shaking her head," How come you want to get rid of the guy? I mean he does love Serenity." She looked at her lover, as Haruka sat down beside her wrapping her left arm around Michiru. Each of them having the feeling that this was right, but Sets was dead set against it. 

************

Setsuna narrowed her eyes at the senshi of water, her magneta eyes narrowing in displeasure. She didn't tell them exactly why she didn't want the Star King to be with the Moon Princess. She had her own little quirks as to why she didn't want it that way. Of course, she also wanted him for herself. She always had, she was the first to have seen the Star King. He may have been about a year or two older than Serenity but he had stolen the older senshi's heart. He was tall, broad-shouldered, his silver hair hanging down in a low pony-tail that went to his shirt collar, his cool clear crystal emerald eyes sparkling, his full kissable lips, and most importantly was his delicious body. Goddess what she wouldn't do just to feel him moving against her. Moving fast and hard inside of her, her body began to answer her thoughts. Her nipples hardened and she became wet. 

Haruka was first to smell the delicious aroma of Setsuna's wetness, and she smirked looking at Michiru, who at the moment was having a hard time containing her own excitement. They too got wet smelling the scent, and slowly got up circling Setsuna, like sharks to blood. A shiver raced through Setsuna, her lips parting slightly in surprise, as Michiru and Haruka quickly stripped her of her clothing then their own clothing. All three of them having had this intense urge, Setsuna summoned her time staff and pointed it at Michiru. 

Michiru smiled slightly, and placed her hands over Setsuna's breasts, bending down and sucking on a nipple, Setsuna pushing her head closer to Haruka's. Haruka met her halfway their lips meeting in a frenzied kiss, their tongue dueling each other, Setsuna's nipples getting hard underneath Michiru's masterful tongue, as she gave a low moan into Haruka's mouth, her hands pulling on Michiru's teal green hands quivering. Before she knew what was happening, Haruka had pulled out a 12" ribbed dildo ( au: a friend gave me the idea ) and pushed it against Setsuna's wet pussy, and smirked as Setsuna went into a frenzy of movement moving against it, gasping in pleasure. The unsuspecting Michiru suddenly got the end of the Time Staff deep inside of her, causing her to cry out softly, Haruka bent over capturing Michiru's lips kissing her deeply and lovingly with tongue.

Setsuna moved against the dildo that was deep inside of her, gasping her magneta eyes closed in pleasure, her body convulsed with the emotions that was running throughout her body. She moved against them, moving the staff in and out of Michiru fast and hard. She pumped herself against the ribbed dildo, her head thrown back as she tightened about it orgasming heavily. Her juices flooded out, both Haruka and Michiru flocked around her pussy like bees to honey. They ran their tongues up and down licking the juices all up. 

Not long after Setsuna had orgasmed that Michiru too orgasmed and they went through the same process as they did with Setsuna. All three girls were tired, and soon took a shower in their own respective bathrooms. They then retired for the night tired and satiated. They slept the entire night through to tired to do anything. Unknown to them the rest of the scouts had felt the orgy fest and immediately orgasmed when they did even if they weren't doing anything besides sitting down, standing up, or laying flat on their backs looking up towards the ceiling..............

***********

Ok I know it's been a while since I've posted but I've been busy with a lot of things. I've barely had time for the occasional dump......... hehe 'o.o' hehe Kidding!!! I've been having to babysit, do my chores, go to work and everything else. So I will try and get the next chapter out with Serena and Nova within the next to weeks........ But remember I need more reviews or else I'm not putting up the story!


	9. Some Things Are Revealed OO

Sorry guys it's been a while since I last wrote or even updated on my story. I've been really busy lately with school and all. It's my last year and you know the drill. For those of you who don't it is very hectic. I'll try to update as much as possible and I may even rewrite some of my earlier chapters. I don't know yet. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter and hopefully I get some reviews. BTW I don't own Sailor Moon though I wish I did because I love it!

**********

The inners excluding Serena was so tired after the orgasm that they experienced unexpectedly, that they sat down heavily, each breathing really really hard. None of them knew why they had experienced it, just that they did. Mina still had tears rolling down her cheeks. The love she had felt was so intense that she didn't know what was happening, or what will happen. She just knew that this love had to stay alive. Soon she would have to confront Serena about Darien but at the moment she just wanted to relax so that she could have a few minutes relaxation. The tough part though was that she was close to screaming her head off because she wanted him back.

Rei who was laying beside her turned her head to look at Mina. Her violet eyes slightly closed from the orgasm she had had. She lightly bite her lip seeing that Mina had a far away look on her face. She shook her head and sighed slightly, her eyes closing as she bite her lip again. Her head started to pound.

***********

Across town Serena and the mysterious stranger, she now remembered partially as Nova, laid beside each other both worn out from their lovemaking. It was after the multiple orgasm that she had that she had fallen into a weary sleep. 

Nova on the other hand laid on his side his right hand holding his head up while his left was resting on her stomach. 'Soon my love..... soon you shall carry my children one more time. I just hope that you can forgive me for not being at the palace when the dark forces attacked you.' He sighed as he thought that to himself. He had been looking for her ever since that fateful day. He had left her to go fix a peace treaty among the outer sol system that he was in charge of. He had felt when the attack had started, but he hadn't been able to leave in time. 

He had vanished as soon as possible, but it was too late. When he had arrived the destruction was horrendous; bodies were all over the place. He had arrived soon enough to see his beloved's lifeless body laying on the ground stone cold dead. The Earthen Prince's sword sticking from her heart. He slowly looked around, and towards the pillars of the once beautiful, moon palace stood the queen. She had said something that had caused all of the moon's children to float up and one by one vanish. After that he doesn't really remember anymore except for his life here on earth. He had regained his memories even if the others hadn't yet.

Nova looked down upon his sleeping angel, a smile creeping up on his lips. He ran a hand slowly through her hair, watching her lips part, he slowly bent his head lightly brushing his lips over hers. He felt her kiss him back from her tired slumber; both smiled at each other, as her eyes slowly opened. They stared at each other, feeling as if fate had given them a second chance. This time they were not going to waste it with so many bad feelings between them. Their love was pure, even if SOME of the people didn't want it to be. 

**********

Setsuna growled low in her throat. She had awakened only to find out that the two had gotten together. Well she would fix that. No lover of hers was going to become someone else's. She had loved him forever, and he only spurned her to have the innocent one. It wasn't her fault that she had to grow up and cold so fast. It was the Queen's fault for casting such a responsibility on such a young girl. She understood why she was chosen, and why she had to do it but she still didn't think it was fair. All of the men she had ever wanted had only wanted the princess! ( AU. man I'm making Sets sound like an obsessive female! mwahahaha! anyways I hope you are enjoying this because I actually got my writing talent back though my fingers isn't wanting to cooperate with me. Back with the story!)

She had, had it! She wanted revenge. Sweet loving revenge for everything she had been put through. Sets lightly rubbed her chin a small evil smile appearing on her lips. Maybe now would be a good time to pay Darien a visit. But if the princess ever found out she'd be stripped of her powers. She pondered this, not knowing that right next door, the two sleeping lesbian lovers were talking about this mysterious stranger.

***********

Michiru and Haruka laid on their beds curled around each other. They laid there talking softly to the other, their fingers intertwined together. Michiru had her head on Haruka's shoulder as she lightly played with her stomach. "Ruka love? Do you think that maybe we should keep Setsuna out of the way? I mean she did seem very upset and not thinking very clearly about anything."

Haruka nodded her head and smiled softly down at her lover. "You are correct as usual love. We shall both keep an eye on her, and we'll also have Hotaru keep an eye on her also. She really has been alone to long my love. Maybe we should set her up with someone from around her Nei?" 

Both of them started to laugh softly, but all the while Michiru was already forming a plan. This involved a certain man that she knew from an antique dealership. 'I think they would get along marvelously. Hopefully nothing bad happens, because it would be disastrous.' Michiru looked up into Haruka's eyes before lightly kissing her lips, both of them falling asleep in each other's arms.

*****

Ok guys what did you think? Getting better? I hope so. With all the writing I've been having to do lately I'm sure that it is probably at least longer if not a little better. I'm truely sorry I haven't posted in a while. Hopefully all of my readers come back..... COME BACK PLEASE!!!! I need reviews or I'll definitely going to start holding chapters hostage now that I'm back to writing! ~grins evilly dodging some stuff thrown at me~ Please review and I just might let Darien live.... Then again I might sacrific his soul! mwahahahaha!


End file.
